Diagnostics and Negotiations
by 1Flashpoint.Fan
Summary: While at a medical convention in Toronto Dr. Greg House is caught in the middle of a hostage situation. Meanwhile on-scene Sam shows signs of an unknown illness. After the hostage situation is solved it's up to Dr. House to solve Sam's mystery.


**AN: This is a story my friend and I came up with today. The parts with House are the ones she's written and the parts with Flashpoint are ones I've written. This is my first story. Please give me constructive criticism, it is much appreciated.  
**

* * *

**~Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital~ **

"Ugh, Canada," Gregory House complained as he sat at his desk in the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. "It's an Americanized Britain!"

"Well I'm sorry House, but that's where the Diagnostic Department World Headquarters are decided to have their medical convention."Lisa Cuddy said, slamming a stack of papers down on House's desk. "And as the head of the Diagnostic Department as Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, you have to go, along with your team."

"Oh, so it's not bad enough by going to Canada, but I have to take the kiddies too?" House groaned.

"Along with Wilson, to keep you in line." Cuddy snickered and then left. Behind her, Allison Cameron came in, dropping some plane tickets on House's desk.

"No getting out of it now, plane tickets are already bought." She smiled. "And you're already RSPV'd for the event too."

"Plane's leaving in two hours; Wilson has already packed your bag." A familiar Australian accent was heart as Robert Chase came into House's office as well.

"Great, now it's a party in my office before we go. All we need is the alcoholic black man and we're ready to party." House sighed and grabbed his cane, starting to walk toward his door. "Well, if we're ready to go, let's get this damn thing over with…"

The team, along with James Wilson were loaded up on the plane and headed for Toronto, Canada. Chase, Cameron, Eric Foreman sat in the row behind Wilson and House, who had a row to themselves.

"Wilson, I can be a good boy, why did you come?" House said, being his normal whining self.

"Cuddy sent me, to keep an eye on you." Wilson said, laughing. "You're not getting out of this, no matter what you try."

After some more groans and complaints from House, Cameron got fed up and kicked the back of his chair, which ended House's complaints for the rest of the trip. Getting off the plane was as horrible as it usually is, and House started to complain even more. They all ignored him, seeming as they had already learned how to tune him out. They grabbed their bags and made their way to their hotel room.

"Ah, Canada; home of the moose and syrup." House complained again, falling down onto the bed. "I know why they picked Canada. They like extra syrup on their conference waffles."

"House, the more you complain, the worse it's going to be. We're only here for three days." Foreman said, finally starting to find House's constant complaining about Canada annoying. "It won't kill you."

"Three days surrounded by maple syrup loving freaks just might." House said. "Syrup overload disease is known to kill 3 people a year, you know."

House stood up from the bed, and went over to Wilson's luggage bag. He took some money out of the front pocket and walked toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going with my money, House?" Wilson said, coming out of the bathroom.

"I need caffeine, to keep the maple vampires away." House said. "There's a coffee shop downstairs."

"Well, I'll come with you and make sure the maple vampires stay away." Wilson said, rolling his eyes.

House groaned and went out into the hall, Wilson following him, and went into the elevator. They made their way down to the bottom floor and went up to the country to get some coffee. The woman at the counter obviously had a Canadian accent, and just to screw with her, House replied in a mocking Canadian accent. Back at the table, Wilson started to lecture House and of course, House was listening to a word.

There was man that entered the coffee shop just then, and went straight to the counter. He was talking to the woman at the country like it was something personal, not just like her was ordering a coffee. She kept shaking her head no, and trying to back away from him.

"No!" he shouted suddenly, pulling a gun and shooting the ceiling. The woman shrieked and hid under the desk.

"Hey, man, pulling a gun out is not cool." Some young man said, getting up from his table.

"Shut up! This is none of your concern!" The man shouted, pointing the gun at him. The man instantly backed away from the man, trying to get out of the situation he was in.

"Put your gun away." House said, standing up with the help of his cane. "You don't want to shoot anyone."

"Sit down!" The man shouted. "Everyone stay down!" He jumped over the counter and grabbed the girl who had fallen to the ground earlier. "No one move or I shoot her!"

"Ugh, Canada," Gregory House complained as he sat at his desk in the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. "It's an Americanized Britain!"

"Well I'm sorry House, but that's where the Diagnostic Department World Headquarters are decided to have their medical convention."Lisa Cuddy said, slamming a stack of papers down on House's desk. "And as the head of the Diagnostic Department as Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, you have to go, along with your team."

"Oh, so it's not bad enough by going to Canada, but I have to take the kiddies too?" House groaned.

"Along with Wilson, to keep you in line." Cuddy snickered and then left. Behind her, Allison Cameron came in, dropping some plane tickets on House's desk.

"No getting out of it now, plane tickets are already bought." She smiled. "And you're already RSPV'd for the event too."

"Plane's leaving in two hours; Wilson has already packed your bag." A familiar Australian accent was heart as Robert Chase came into House's office as well.

"Great, now it's a party in my office before we go. All we need is the alcoholic black man and we're ready to party." House sighed and grabbed his cane, starting to walk toward his door. "Well, if we're ready to go, let's get this damn thing over with…"

The team, along with James Wilson were loaded up on the plane and headed for Toronto, Canada. Chase, Cameron, Eric Foreman sat in the row behind Wilson and House, who had a row to themselves.

"Wilson, I can be a good boy, why did you come?" House said, being his normal whining self.

"Cuddy sent me, to keep an eye on you." Wilson said, laughing. "You're not getting out of this, no matter what you try."

After some more groans and complaints from House, Cameron got fed up and kicked the back of his chair, which ended House's complaints for the rest of the trip. Getting off the plane was as horrible as it usually is, and House started to complain even more. They all ignored him, seeming as they had already learned how to tune him out. They grabbed their bags and made their way to their hotel room.

"Ah, Canada; home of the moose and syrup." House complained again, falling down onto the bed. "I know why they picked Canada. They like extra syrup on their conference waffles."

"House, the more you complain, the worse it's going to be. We're only here for three days." Foreman said, finally starting to find House's constant complaining about Canada annoying. "It won't kill you."

"Three days surrounded by maple syrup loving freaks just might." House said. "Syrup overload disease is known to kill 3 people a year, you know."

House stood up from the bed, and went over to Wilson's luggage bag. He took some money out of the front pocket and walked toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going with my money, House?" Wilson said, coming out of the bathroom.

"I need caffeine, to keep the maple vampires away." House said. "There's a coffee shop downstairs."

"Well, I'll come with you and make sure the maple vampires stay away." Wilson said, rolling his eyes.

House groaned and went out into the hall, Wilson following him, and went into the elevator. They made their way down to the bottom floor and went up to the country to get some coffee. The woman at the counter obviously had a Canadian accent, and just to screw with her, House replied in a mocking Canadian accent. Back at the table, Wilson started to lecture House and of course, House was listening to a word.

There was man that entered the coffee shop just then, and went straight to the counter. He was talking to the woman at the country like it was something personal, not just like her was ordering a coffee. She kept shaking her head no, and trying to back away from him.

"No!" he shouted suddenly, pulling a gun and shooting the ceiling. The woman shrieked and hid under the desk.

"Hey, man, pulling a gun out is not cool." Some young man said, getting up from his table.

"Shut up! This is none of your concern!" The man shouted, pointing the gun at him. The man instantly backed away from the man, trying to get out of the situation he was in.

"Put your gun away." House said, standing up with the help of his cane. "You don't want to shoot anyone."

"Sit down!" The man shouted. "Everyone stay down!" He jumped over the counter and grabbed the girl who had fallen to the ground earlier. "No one move or I shoot her!"

* * *

**~SRU HQ~**

Sam smiled in as he peddled his bike through the Canadian wind towards the SRU headquarters. He was glad to be home, that was for sure. Sam had spent the past week on a vacation in Kyoto, Japan with his mother and father. It was what they had done every year since Sam had been small. His father owned a vacation home they rented out during most of the year, and once a year every year they would return for a family reunion of sorts. Although Sam had no idea why they even bothered, it wasn't like his family had ever gotten along.

Sam had managed to get out of going during the years he spent in the military, but this year, his second year in the SRU he had acquired enough vacation days to take the week off. His mother had begged him to go along, and he felt he couldn't leave her alone with the General for a whole week, so he agreed.

Sam parked his bike on the East side of the giant building. He locked it to the silver bike rack and turned towards the glass doors.

"Hey Winnie," he called to the curly black haired receptionist.

"Sam, glad your back!" Winnie exclaimed in response.

"Samtastic! He returns! Didya pick up some hot Japanese chicks? Doesn't look like you got much sun, you're kinda pale. Must have been spending a lot of time indoors, eh?" Spike joshed giving the blond sniper a light shove.

Sam's only reply was a light grin followed by "Yeah, yeah. Trust me, if you had to spend a week overseas with your family you would've hidden out on the screen porch the whole time too." Sam grimaced rubbing his temple.

"So it was that bad? I'm sure your family can't have THAT many problems." A female voice laughed from behind.

"Jules! Glad to see you, where are the rest of the team?" Sam greeted his former girlfriend.

"They're in the briefing room, I was sent to get Spike here, didn't realize you were coming in today. I guess you could join in, I mean, if you don't have one of those hot Japanese chicks waiting at home."

Sam shot Jules a weak attempt at a glare before breaking out into a smile again. The three of them walked into the briefing room together.

"Spike, glad you finally could make it." Greg started before noticing Sam standing behind Jules.

"Sam! Good to see you. How was everything?" Greg greeted.

Sam just grimaced.

"That bad?" This time it was Ed who talked.

"Well... It wasn't as bad as expected, but I mean, still pretty-" Sam stopped mid-sentence grimacing once again as a sudden wave of pain reverberated through his head.

"Sam, you okay there buddy?" Spike asked with concern.

Sam nodded his head in reply. "Yeah, just a headache. I suppose it comes with the territory of traveling abroad."

"Alright team, now that we've all greeted our lost sheep back, we may begin our briefing." Sargent Greg Parker told team 1 as they all sat down.

"Today we will be patrolling downtown Toronto. Sam, you and and Spike will take -" Greg was interrupted by sirens blaring and Winnie calling out "TEAM ONE hot call, hot call. Hostage situation in the coffee shop in the Royal York hotel."

"Looks like patrol day will have to wait, you ready for action Sam?" Ed asked on their way towards the trucks.

"Samtastic is always ready." Wordy shouted after glancing at Sam's nod of approval.

The team got their gear ready and in record timing they were driving towards the Royal York.

"Winnie, what kind of situation do we have?" Greg asked over the mic.

"Looks like a robbery of some sort. Not sure why he would choose a coffee shop in the middle of a hotel."

"Thanks Winnie. Okay team, Spike I want you working on less lethal options."

Spike grimaced in the truck next to Sam when the Sarge ordered him to do the one thing that used to be Lou's job.

"Copy."

"Sam, you're Sierra One, Ed you'll be the spotter, and Sierra Two. Jules, I want you to help me with the negotiation. Wordy, you're in the truck. I want all the information I can get on who this guy is, who he works for, his criminal record, what his girlfriend's name is, heck I want to know who his first crush was. Leah, you work on finding a way to get in the building without being spotted." Greg ordered his team as they arrived on scene.


End file.
